The koopa and theDragon
by Sol1234
Summary: after a shrinking accident a certain chubby dragoness and a big koopa king are starting to feel something between them. Bowser x hooktail
1. Chapter 1

**Hello foks In this Mario fic is about the mighty Bowser romancing with a dragon Hooktail, don't know why knowbody did it but I am sure I would.**

**Chapter 1: Fatefull meeting**

In the heart of the Darklands the mighty king bowser had just kidnapped princess peach and trapped her in a cage. "you wont get away with this bowser" shouted Peach "gwahahahahaha dear princess you know me too well that I have something that will defeat the Mario bros for good and I have this (the guards shows a big device) the shrink ray" while bowser is speaking of his evil plan little that he knows a big red fat dragoness known as hooktail was looking through a hole curious to see if theres a snack for her. After Bowser was done ranting guard accidentlly press the shrink ray and a beam blasted at the curious Hooktail shrinking her to the size of bowser and fell to his throne room.

"Hey whats the meaning of this" ranted Bowser and sees a fat dragoness waking to conscience "hey I was only trying to find my way around until you hit me with thing thank u very much" countered Hooktail and went wide eyed to see she had shrunk "OMG you shrunk me how am I going to have my meals now and worse my sister will laugh at me like this" as Hooktail snobs Bowser just looked at her and felt sorry for her ignoreing Peach. Then out of nowhere Bowser went to the crying Dragoness and hugged her for comfort. Hooktail looked up to see Bowser a koopa giving her comfort and didn't know why. "hey there there its alright sorry for this incedent I just don't like seeing a girl cry especially a pretty dragoness like yourse-" Bowser just went wide eyed of what he almost said Hooktail herself was shocked to hear Bowser a koopa king is finding her attractive despite her weight condition and instanlly blushed.

Hooktail didn't know what to say but for some reson it made her want to ask him something but Bowser beat her to it "hey uh Hooktail right? (she nods) well hey after I deal with no scales there(pointing at Peach) what about we have some dinner tonight what do you say" "Hey what about me?!" shouted Peach until Mario and Luigi bursted in ready to fight. "oh you two here(bowser tosses the cage key) take her I don't need Peach anymore". The Mario bros. espeacilly Peach were shocked that Bowser lost interested in her so the trio left leaving Hooktail and Bower giving the dragoness comfort.

**Uh oh looks like Bowser is now getting an interest to the dragoness and man why didn't anyone think of Bowser x Hooktail story well I for sure did wait till next chapter**


	2. Chapter 2 questions and strange feelings

**The newest chapter of "The koopa and the dragon?" forgot to mention that Super Mario related characters belong to Nintendo, enjoy.**

**Chapter 2: Questions and strange feelings**

It has been two hours till dinner time since Bowser had just released Peach to the Mario bros. and lead Hooktail into the guest chambers and right now he's in his quarters pacing around trying to think of what had just happened. "OH GOSH OH GOSH what the heck just happened? Did I just let the Mushroom princess go for favor of a fat Pretty Dragones… Gwah I'm I really thinking that dragonesses are more attractive then that human women Peach?!" Bowser didn't know whats going but never before he ever thought that a dragon would be ever attractive. "well well well did I just hear that his royal grouchiness has finally stopped obsessing over the princess" said Kamek as he came in Bower's room making Bowser jumped in surprise "Gwak Kamek what did I ever tell you to knock before you enter my room" "oh sorry your highness I was heading to my quarters until I heard your panicking voice telling me about your new interest over creatures that were supposed to be our natural predetor" Kamek got a point on that one but decided to him about his new developing feelings for the dragoness.

In the guest chamber a chubby red dragoness Hooktail is currently resting on her bed on her back currently snacking on a bag of fish sticks that she had managed to sneak while being escorted who is also deep in thought about her strange looking former prey's unexpected behavior over her but come to think of it this big koopa is kind of attractive but that thought made Hooktail wide eye _whoah whoah am I really thinking about this big turtle who kind of resembles my kind to be my mate?! _Hooktail herself if really just as confused but its true the koopa king who calls himself Bowser does really look a hybrid that had been breeded by either a koopa and dragon parent group. Out of nowhere a koopa guard came to the chamber looking scared cause of the fact Hooktail is a dragon and then with courage "um…..m'lady…..Lord..Bowser would like to…..see you…NOW!" with that he ran as fast as he could and than Hooktail went on her fours and then started walking to the dinning hall with a lot of questions in her head and of course a big appitie.

**All right end of chapter 2 and the next will be the dinner date and if anyone have any Koopa OCs let me know through pms.**


	3. Chapter 3 Marios questions and answears

**Dear readers I just experienced a negative comment in one of my stories and the story got removed and idk why so to avoid negativity I ask ask people no negative comments please I just started making fics and now I got a comment regarding this story about the "Bowser x Hootktail" so this chapter will be about Mario and Koops debating how hooktail survived and Bowser's behavior so enjoy**

**Chapter 3: Mario's questions and answears**

Deep in the forest near toad town, inside a certain house with the word "Mario" on top, the plumber in red known as Mario is pacing around his bedroom because after saving princess Peach Mario couldn't believe that not only that Bowser decided to give him and his brother the princess but also the dragon known as Hooktail was still alive since his battle in "Peada Medows" during his treasure hunt for the thousand year old door. "_How could that dragon still be alive? I knida sworn that me Goombella and Koops had defeated her"_ As Mario thought a green, younger, and skinnier plumber named Luigi came into the bed room to see his older brother Mario pacing around the bedroom with a face mixed with confusing and surprise. "Hey Mario, are still shocked about Bowser giving us the princess?" "Well your half right about that Luigi but didn't you knowtice that red dragoness?" "Why yes isn't that the dragon Hooktail you told me about in "Peadow Meadows"?" Mario explain to Luigi about how he and his comrades Goombella and Koops went into her castle, kicked her fat but, saved Koops's father, and got the crystal star. Luigi thought of something and decided to give Mario some advice. "Well come to think of it have you considered calling your friends there and ask if they knoticed about her defeat?" from that question Mario stopped pacing and went wide eyed with excitement, faced Luigi and said "Dear brother you are a Geniese!" with that Mario went into his basement to call his far away friends.

In the slums of "Roqueport", in the office of prof. franky a female goomba who goes by the name "Goombella was helping her mentor Franky with organizing his research. The older Goomba Franky came into the Library telling her to be careful when organizing his books. When Goombella was about to stack a book on a big tower of books, a sound of cell phone beeping was heard causing Goombella to fall down causing all the books she had stacked to fall with her. The ever curious prof. Franky decided to get the phone to see whos calling. "if this is one of you youngsters trying to prank me ill call the guards on you" (Mumbling voice in phone) "Wait a minute Mario?!" (mumble voice) "Why yes Goombella is here?" (Mumble voice) "ok ok, Goombella." Hearing the shout Goombella emerged from the pile of books and went to Franky. "What is it Prof.?" "Marios on the phone and he wishes to speak to you concering a certain adventure you had with him?" "ok Prof. ill see". Goombella took the phone and went to her safari themed room. "Hey Mario whats up?" "Goombella you remember Hooktail of Peadow Meadows right?" "of course I do who wouldn't forget that big lizard." "well do you have Koops's number?" Goombella went to her night stand and took out her reddish pink phone book and searched for Koops's number. "Yes I do." "Well my dear Goomba friend I need you to call him and meet me in "Toad Town" at the port bar at night?" with that Goombella hanged up the phone and re-dialed and told Koops about Mario's meeting plan. In koops's house of the Meadow village the young koopa with a jacket and a bandage on his snot had to wonder "_how on Earth could she still be alive?!"_

**All right end of the first side perspective of my story that will later explain of how Hooktail could still be alive? Three reminders: 1. I am accepting ocs koopa or super Mario style dragons 2. If theres any interesting ideas to add for the story let me know through my Private message. 3. Please no negative comments**


	4. Chapter 4 unexpected dinner date

**This chapter is back in Hooktail and Bowser's perspective, note: Im going to try shape or guess Hooktail's personality as good as possible I am also going to give the dragon race a kingdom too enjoy**

**Chapter 4: The unexpected Dinner Date**

In the halls of Bowser's castle, the once giant dragoness Hooktail who is now shrunk in Bowser size is seen walking through the medevil/dungeon style hall way filled with statures and paintings based either on Bowser or his known predeseors. Hooktail thought Bowser might have been famous or something within the koopa species. Paintings of Bowser's eight kids are also seen in the halls making Hooktail question herself of how a single male father could handle so much young especially wondered why photos of their mother isn't present. The dragoness was so lost in track she didn't notice the two big doors leading to the dinning hall so she accidently bumped into them making the doors open revealing a big dining table on top of a red carpet, the food on the table made her drool seeing lots kinds of meat. And of course across from the table is the koopa king Bowser himself having a small smile looking a little nervous jesturing her to take a seat.

Hooktail took her seat and started to munch on the nearest drumstick and Bowser was eating his drumstick slowly because he is currently thinking about what to say. After 20 chickens eaten by Hooktail and 5 by Bowser later, Hooktail decided to be the first to break the silence "So you're the King Bowser right?" "in deed I am and the most gruell some yet" Bowser responded with a wicked smile. Hooktail chuckled with that responsed and thought it was cute the way he did it. Now Bowser wanting to know her better he decided to ask "Oh and if you don't mind, would you like to tell me some things about yourself?" The fat looking Dragoness sighed and of course she told him about her good times with her siblings and their former services with an evil witch who calls herself the "Shadow Queen". Bowser thought that part of her story was interesting he asked her what had happened to her former mistress, Hooktail with a (well duh) tone "Well she was defeated by four heros that's how she was defeated(for some reason she said it with a reliefed tone)" Bower heard her tone of voice and responded "Oh silly me but from your voice you sounded like your glad that she's gone" "Hey im not just glad im…..THRILLED that she is gone and now I am free to do what ever I liked" "and what of your brothers?" "Oh well Bonetail is long dead and Gloomtail is back in the dragon homeland and he became a noble lord of the "Tail" clan." The world homeland made Bowser curious of the fact that theres an actual world filled with dragons "Wait is your home world a kingdom?" "oh why yes but we don't have a king or queen yet but I think my brother is getting really popular and I think he's almost getting there getting title(she responed with a glee)." From that Bowser decided to tease her "so if your brother become king of that dragon world, would that make you a…. princess(in a flirting tone)?" Hooktail blushed at that flirtful tease but now she wants to know Bowser better "hehe well enough of me but no what of you?" Hooktail responds with her fore elbows on the table claws under her chin looking at Bowser with a dreamy look.

Bowser had to blush with a smile at her look but of course lots of people in the world knew about him but of course took his opportunity to give her as much info about himself as possible. He told her about his life starting as a simple weak koopling rising to the top title as "King". Of course wanting to be honest he told her about his attempts to kidnap a princess known as Peach but only to get whopped by Mario all the time in which makes him sad. Hooktail knew how he feels even though she faced Mario once she knew the pain of defeat, thinking it might cheer him up Hooktail asked Bowser a very personal question regarding his kids "You poor dear but if you don't mind me asking I noticed pictures of your kids" Bowser begins to perk up with a shocked face knowing what Hooktail is about to ask "May I know who their mother is?" With a slightly broken heart Bowser only replied "Claudia….. my precious CLAUDIA!" and then he broke into tears, Hooktail couldn't believe what she had done but not wanting to ruin it she went to the crying Bowser and hugged him and Bowser hugged her back

Mean while two koopapatrols were trying to carry the shrinking machine to the lave pit in the boil room to destroy it cause the machine would only cause more trouble. As the guards were carrying it, the top part of the machine was hit against the celling causing it to fire another ray and the ray is heading towards a big mass of land were all the dragons were settled.

**Oh boy Hooktail just asked Bowser a very personal question, and yes Bonetail is permanatly dead so questions 1. From hooktail's story will Gloomtail be the king of the new dragon kingdom? 2. How will the dragons react from the blast of the ray? 3. And what of Mario, Goombella, and Koops? So much questions unansweared so next chapter will be "how to shrink your Dragons". All Mario related characters belong to Nintendo**


	5. announcement 1

**Announcement: This is not a chapter but a debate cause the future chapter that I am going to make will involve the dragon kingdom in the Mario universe and I am going to need a lot of names for the dragon ocs that I am going to make and yes the future chapter will be in Gloomtails perspective and one more thing Bonetail is considered permenetly dead so don't expect him to appear**

**Another announcement is should Bowser and Hooktail have a child as a hybrid or Dragon could birth koopas or dragons if hybrid would should I call it?**


End file.
